Gorja
Background Like the rest of his tribe, he got corrupted twice before and after the Cataclysm hit Azeroth, however, with the intervention of Alliance and Horde adventurers in slaying some of the corrupted and taking the corruptive Troll Charms from them, Gorja progressively regained his sanity and now, alongside many others of his tribesmen, oversees the recovery of his people. Unfortunately, the two corruptions drove them in a frenzy, pitting the tribe against both the Alliance and the Horde, thus, despite their state of recovery, the Thistlefur are still at conflict with both factions. The Elder Shaman, however, strives for a day which they can make peace with them and won't attack nor encourage any of his brethren to attack any member of both factions unless provoked. Mists of Pandaria The Battle of Thistlefur Village When Thistlefur Village was attacked by the Grey Legion, a furbolg desperately called for Gorja on demand of the leader of the Horde forces, Leugim Santangelo. The old furbolg approached the Forsaken warrior, the bear-man was so abated by the violence at the village's gate that resulted in two of their berserkers being pulverized by Legionary Tsukia's thundercloud conjuration that he wasn't even able of giving the order to attack. The sight of the conjured clouds sending Lightning directly at the twin berserkers' heads and turning them into ashes made Gorja believe, like many others of the traumatized tribesmen, that the Grey Legion possessed some sort of "Skywitch" and thus he wasn't sure if he should surrender to the Grey Legion or fight until death, unable to decide, he opted for a third way: debating and negotiating. Gorja and Leugim engaged in a heated debate about the reasons behind such violence, Gorja attempting to persuade Leugim in giving up his attempt of submitting his tribe to servitude and the relentless monk demanding that they yield to the Horde and provide them with their holdings, supplies and manpower. The debate would soon escalate into conflict, but the village was invaded by night elven Sentinels, their overwhelming numbers convincing Gorja and Leugim to seal a temporary truce without saying a word, such pact was sealed merely by staring at each other's eyes and nodding. The combined might of the two factions provoked casualties enough for the local tribe guards to hold them off while the Grey Legion and Elder Shaman Gorja engaged Alizsha Moonarrow, the leader of the Sentinel invaders, and her two bodyguards in combat. The bodyguards were swiftly pulverized by another of Tsukia's conjured lightning-spilling clouds, reinforcing her fame as "Skywitch" among the Thistlefur, Gorja was impressed upon seeing it so close and the joy of having such power by his side invigorated him. Alizsha proved to be a hard challenger, but thanks to Krazix's hit-and-run tactics and engineering gadgets plus Haoshi's monk abilities and Barttroz's bullets, Suke's cunning and crowd control combined with Tsukia's many spells, Leugim's brute force plus chi abilities and Elder Shaman Gorja backing up the Legion through use of his many healing abilities plus empowering them with the primal fury of Bloodlust, the Sentinel leader was killed. Without Alizsha to guide them, the remaining Sentinels retreated from Thistlefur village, but Suke and Haoshi were deeply wounded, Gorja stepped forward and used his abilities as a shaman to mend their wounds as a mean to repay them for the favor. Together, the Grey Legion and the Thistlefur furbolgs managed to fend off the Alliance invaders, fighting side by side, as equals. These circumstances, plus the sight of Gorja tending to the wounded Legion members, made Leugim realize he had a wrong idea of the Elder Shaman's people, calming his wrathful desires. Overseer Santangelo reapproached the Elder Shaman, proposing that his people sealed an alliance with the Grey Legion and that he became their representative, but the Elder Shaman denied, not only did the tribe already have a chieftain, but he wasn't willing to get his people being any close of being full members of the Horde, for he did not like the news he heard about the the new Warchief's deeds and was afraid that if he led his people into the Horde, they'd become Garrosh's pawns. Leugim thus remade his proposal to a pact of mutual cooperation between the Grey Legion and the Thistlefur, suggesting that both sides would help each other without inducting the furbolgs into the Horde, an idea gladly accepted by Gorja. After the Grey Legion departed, Gorja organized the funeral rites of the furbolgs who fell on that day and gave a long speech about how anger, rush and prejudice can lead to bloody misunderstandings. The Battle of Ashenvale See: The Battle of Ashenvale A scout of the tribe warned Gorja that fight had broken out between the Sentinels and the Grey Legion again, this time at Horde territory. Eager to give the Sentinels some payback for their sudden invasion against their village and to repay the Legion for aiding in securing their holdings, Gorja led a token force composed of eleven Thistlefur, including himself, to The Shady Nook, where he met with Overseer Leugim and offered himself to protect the thirty ghoul larborers the Legion had hosted there, the Overseer accepted and left to join the main assault at Astranaar. Staying at the ghoul-filled Nook was a test of tolerance for the furbolgs for they had extreme distaste towards the undead, but Gorja wanted to contribute to the battle without putting far too many of his brethren in danger, so he viewed it as a "price to pay". The Alliance did send a few Sentinel ambushers from Forest Song in an attempt to empty the nook of all undeath, but they were taken by surprise when the eleven furbolgs hopped from the trees and smashed them with their weapons, bodies and spells. Once they heard the cries of victory from both the Grey Legion and the Ironfang clan as they returned to Splintertree Post, Gorja deemed that their work at The Shady Nook was done and returned to Thistlefur Hold alongside his forces. Category:Male characters Category:Furbolgs Category:Shaman Category:Neutral characters